fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wax-Wax Fruit
The Wax-Wax Fruit (ドルドル実, Doru Doru Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to tap large quantities of wax from their body and create things from it, making the user a Candle Human (キャンドル人間, Kyandoru Ningen). Whether the amount of wax that can be produced is infinite is currently unknown. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power since they cannot turn their bodies into wax. It is also not a Logia power since the user is also able to generate a small amount of fire, a different element from wax, on top of their head as they produce wax in relation to being a candleman. "Doru" comes from the Japanese word for candle, "kyandoru" (キャンドル). It was eaten by Galdino, better known by his Baroque Works alias Mr. 3. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 3, is that the user is able to produce wax from their body and mold it into any shape they wish to. When the wax hardens, it becomes as strong as steel. The wax is also resilient to certain acidity, such as the stomach acid of Banana Gators and Magellan's Hydra. It also seems like the user's hair becomes ignited when the fruit's power is activated, making the user resemble a candle too. The fire does not harm the user though. Weaknesses A piece of hardened wax can be broken by being struck with another piece of hardened wax, causing both pieces of wax to crumble. Despite its density, the wax will still melt if exposed to flames or heat, including the fire burning on Mr. 3's head. Also, with the user being a "candle-man" due to the fruit's powers, placing the user in an environment with a significant amount of heat can greatly weaken them as a result. Other than that, the user is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Cursed Fruit users. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 3, have been used mostly in techniques that comply with Mr. 3's artistic sense. These range from wax statues that completely resemble other people in every little detail, to a gigantic wax cake complete with burning candles. Amongst these techniques, Mr. 3 most notably uses the fruit's powers to encase his enemies with wax in order to turn them into living wax statues. Mr. 3 can also create keys with his wax, which proved to be an invaluable asset in breaking out of prison cells and shackles, even if they are made of Sea-Prism Stone. How Mr. 3 knows the key's exact structure (along with the mechanisms inside the locks that they were supposed to open) and can reproduce it completely is yet unknown (it could be him putting his fingers inside the keyhole while they are covered with wax, or that he produces a master key of some form). Another use for his powers is to power his ship, similar to certain Logia-class users does, though his exact method is unknown. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Mr. 3 that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: * Candle Lock (キャンドルロック, Kyandoru Rokku): Producing wax and spreading it over an opponent's limb, Mr. 3 immobilizes his opponents with a large candle-shaped restraint. This was first seen being used as a named technique against Vivi. * Giant Candle Service Set (特大キャンドル･サービスセット, Tokudai Kyandoru Sābisu Setto): Mr. 3 creates a massive birthday cake-shaped wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower "floors" of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles. He then places targets he has captured onto the cake. As the candles burn, they slowly encase the targets in wax vapor, and essentially turn them into wax dolls. In the Viz Manga, this is called Extra Special Candelabra. This was first seen being used on the captured Zolo, Nami, Lucy, and Vivi. * Candle Jacket (キャンドルジャケット, Kyandoru Jaketto): Mr. 3 uses wax to tie up his opponents in the ground. This was seen being used on Broggy. * Wax-Wax Arts: Sword (ドルドルアーツ 剣, Doru Doru Ātsu: Ken): Mr. 3 makes a large sword out of wax. This was first seen being used to pin Broggy's hand to the ground to prevent the giant from escaping. In the anime, this attack is censored with Mr. 3 covering Broggy's hands in wax and pinning the giants hands with wax stakes. * Wax-Wax Arts: Handcuffs (ドルドルアーツ 手錠, Doru Doru Ātsu: Tejō): * Wax-Wax Arts: Cannon: * Wax-Wax Arts: Harpoon (ドルドルアーツ 銛, Doru Doru Ātsu: Mori): Mr. 3 makes a wax harpoon and attacks an enemy with it. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * Candle Wall (キャンドルウォール, Kyandoru Wōru): Mr. 3 makes a wax wall to defend himself from an enemy that is attacking him. This is strong enough to withstand most blunt attacks. This was first seen being used against Luffy. He also used it to great extent in defending Magellan's poisonous Hydra. * Candle Champion (キャンドル･チャンピオン, Kyandoru Chanpion): Covering himself in wax, Mr. 3 makes a massive battle suit that resembles a large robotic boxer. The suit shields him and gives him incredibly enhanced physical power and defenses. It is so strong that Mr. 3 was able to defeat a pirate with a 42,000,000 Berry bounty. Because of this, it is thus considered Mr. 3's best piece of art. The suit is generally white, however with Ms. April Fools Day's painting abilities, the suit can be colored. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * Champion Fight: Harvest Field Maneuver (チャンプ･ファイト おらが畑, Champu Faito: Oraga Hatake): Suited within his Candle Champion creation, Mr. 3 plows towards an opponent with his boxing gloves. * Wax-Wax Manor (ドルドルの館, Doru Doru no Yakata): Mr. 3 creates many wax clones of himself in order to conceal his real body and launch a fatal surprise attack on the target with a dagger. If the real body is attacked, however, his clones are useless. The technique also works best if Ms. April Fools Day is around to color them as the clones are simply white. This was first seen being used as a named technique against Luffy. * Wax-Wax Ball (ドルドル･ボール, Doru Doru Bōru): Mr. 3 covers himself in wax to protect himself. This was first seen being used to protect himself against the stomach acid of the Banana Gator after it ate him. * Candle Shield (キャンドル・シールド, Kyandoru Shīrudo): Similar to Candle Wall, Mr. 3 creates a shield with his wax powers. It was first used in order to protect Buggy from being attacked by the Wolf Unit of Impel Down Level 5. * Candle House (キャンドル・ハウス, Kyandoru Hausu): Mr. 3 creates a big box to get in with small holes to be able to see. It was used to move safely on Level 5 alongside Buggy. The house was made to be extra thick to protect them from the Wolf Unit and the freezing cold, and there is no bottom so they can move the house, which is a difficult task due to its heaviness, and allowed the Wolves to burrow underground to reach inside their house. In the manga, this technique is shown in a flashback, where Mr. 3 and Buggy used it to hide from the beasts of the Level 2, however it was not named. * Wax-Wax Release (ドルドル解除, Doru Doru Kaijō): A named technique in which Mr. 3 turns back into liquid the hardened wax of anything he created. This was first seen being used to remove the Wax-Wax Candle Armor he created for Luffy. Combo Techniques with Luffy History Past Synopsis Trivia * In a particular scene in the manga, after being beaten by Sanji, Mr. 3 is seen floating on water as if he did not possess any Cursed Fruit powers at all. Oda responded to this scene in a SBS, explaining that Mr. 3 was kept afloat by a piece of "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" underneath him. In the anime, the "Unbelievably Floaty Wood" was changed to a table. * This fruit is often confused as a Logia-class Devil Fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because the user cannot transform into the said element, but rather just control it. This attribute is shared with the Bubble-Bubble Fruit and Venom-Venom Fruit. Despite this, in the anime, Mr. 3 seems to literally melt due to the intense heat of Level 3 in Impel Down, though it is probably intended as a comic effect to get across how much Mr. 3 dislikes hotter environments. * This fruit is also one of four shown that have the capability to enable the users to traverse the sea, with the other three being Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit (via the Striker), Chaser's Smoke-Smoke Fruit (via the Smog Hog) and Aokiji's Ice-Ice Fruit (via the Blue Bike). It is also the only Paramythia type of the said four. How Mr. 3 does this is not fully explained, but he is said to have used his abilities to power his ship. References External Links * Wax - Wikipedia article about wax. * Candle - Wikipedia article about candles in general. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia